


Filled with Light

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Theo Raeken, Clean up in the Chapel, Demon Sex, Demon Theo, Don't Try This At Home, Don't read for accuracy, Good/Evil AU, I am not Catholic, I'm Going To Hell For This, Imp Stiles, It's hiding under the smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Priest Scott, Religious convictions as lube, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Has a Big Dick, Smut, Theo Raeken needs to get rough fucked 2018, This is not how an exorcism works, Top Scott McCall, Using a cock to exorcise a demon, or anywhere for that matter, other characters appear, sacrilegious, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Demon Theo, a top defiler, bored with his usual missions decides to take on a challenge from his Imp Servant, Mieczyslaw.  Corrupt the most pure man in California.  Enter Father Scott McCall.If religion and porn mockeries are a touchy subject, probably not the fic to read.





	Filled with Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friendlysociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/gifts), [fandom_oracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/gifts), [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



> This is a gift to my fellow Sceo shippers. A special shout to FriendlySociopath, Fandom_Oracle, and Hosey me with O'brosey for helping push this idea. You guys wanted me to show exactly how twisted I could smut and I hope I don't disappoint. And to Demonzdust because, you know, Sceo. Another for the Theo need to get rough fucked 2018. I hope you enjoy!

Filled with Light

 

 

Theo clicked his longer crimson claws against the fine wooden dresser in his mock representation of a room in the pits.  He sat in a lavish throne, staring into the mirror, admiring his curved horns that curled back with the coif of his jet-black hair, his seductive pout with the tiny fangs pushing just past the curve of his lower lip and of course, his expansive deep green, tight skinned wingspan. 

The door to his room flew open as a scrawny imp-like demon with buzzed black hair and wearing a set of thick rimmed glasses stumbled into the room.  The gangly imp stated, “Theo, you are wanted for another mission.”

Theo really tried to fight back the groan as he shifted his attention in the mirror and replied, “What is it Mieczysław?  I just finished deflowering the virgins of the monastery in Milan and my dick is tired.”

Mieczysław laughed as he stepped towards the mirror and stopped as soon as Theo hissed at him, “See you get all the fun jobs.  I have to run around a play messenger.  Maybe I’d like to deflower monastery virgins.  Oh, why do you insist on being called your mortal name?  I mean you are a top defiler.  You should embrace that.”

Theo growled, flashing his sharp fangs as he exclaimed, “Because Raekourusken is an absurd name.  It’s not one I would’ve chose.  Who the fuck chooses these shitty names?  You want to go defile some virgins, just take my mission.  These tasks are so boring anyway.  All mortals sin and it’s just a matter of finding _their_ sin.  It’s all too easy.”

Mieczysław grinned and replied, smoothly, the air around his mouth popping like kindling in a fire, “Really?  Alright.  I’ll take the crown princess, but you have to do something for me.”

Theo rolled his midnight black with just the faintest red pupiled eyes before he asked, boredom in his tone, “What would you like?  Not that I’m agreeing to anything.”

Mieczysław inched closer and began, “Have you heard of the purest man in California?”

Theo lazily looked back to the mirror, gazing at himself, “You’re boring me.”

He continued, “Several of the top tier have tried to tempt him and all have failed, never to be seen again.”  Mieczysław reached out his pitch-black talons and slowly touched the edges of Theo’s wingspan.

Theo yawned, “Still boring me.”

The imp rapidly spoke, “Father McCall.  He is said to carry the mercy and compassion of the Vessel.  He is said to be impervious to temptation.  People hear him speak from the heart and are moved.”

Theo shook his head and flicked his wings away from the imp, “Fine.  What are the conditions?”

The sickly green glow in Mieczysław’s eyes lit as he replied, “Simple.  If you fail, you become _my_ servant.  I can think of a few uses for that tight body.”

Theo recoiled in disgust as the imp’s long, spindly tongue whipped from his mouth and scraped along his lips.  He asked, “And what do I get if I win?”

Mieczysław replied, “You get to roam the mortal realm for a century while I delegate your work to the other defilers and keep your presence hidden from the dark lords.”

Theo smugly grinned, his fangs glistening as he hungrily asked, “A century without orders?  A century of freedom to do what I please?  A century to wear any skin I desire?”  The defiler extended his green tinted hand with his long claws grazing the gnarled palm of the imp, “You have yourself a deal, Mieczysław.  I hope you are good with your bureaucracy and spells.  You’ll need to be for the havoc I’m going to cause.”

Mieczysław rubbed his hands together eagerly after shaking the defiler’s hand, “We’ll see, Raekourusken, we’ll see.”

 

Theo stepped into the dusty halls of the from his meager stone room.  He coughed, getting used to these lungs as he wore his black vestments.  He grumbled as he walked down the old stone walkway towards the small mud walled chapel, “The pious always have to live in shitholes, don’t they.  Why can’t they live the high life?”  One of the brother’s looked towards him and he gave a less than welcoming sneer as he continued to walk.  The demon kicked himself for not getting a description of this man.

He pulled open the creaky large wooden double doors and stepped into the chapel.  He looked around and saw three men.  An impossibly older, bald man wearing the vestments of a priest and two young acolytes, a beautiful dark-skinned boy with a twinkle in his eye and a blonde boy with reflective blue eyes, like the ocean.  He fought against the sneer as he grumbled lowly, walking towards the father, “Naturally, some old crusty fuck.  I’m going to kill Mieczysław for this.”

Theo looked to the father and addressed him, “Father McCall, I was told to meet you here.”

The older man shooed the acolytes away and smiled as he laughed, “No, child.  I’m Father Gerard.  Scott is working near the pulpit.”

Theo glanced towards the pulpit and saw one of the old, wooden benches leaned against the elevated stage.  He stepped closer and an almost inhuman glow surrounded the young man working.  The muscles of his back tensed as beads of sweat dripped, following their contours on his rich tanned back.  Theo felt the collar tighten and the moisture leave his mouth as the man brought up a large hammer and struck a nail, affixing the leg of the pew.  He coughed and ran a finger around his neck before he muttered, “Father McCall?”

The man quickly turned his head, beads of sweat falling freely from his tightly cropped black but thick black waves.  Those chocolate eyes and warm crooked smile fell on him.  The demon couldn’t help but be in awe of this beauty.  Internally he chuckled, “This may be more fun than I thought.”

Scott stood, setting the hammer on the pew and wiping his hands clean against the tight, dusty blue jeans, before extending it, “I’m Scott.  Only Father Gerard insists on being called by title.  You are Father Raeken, right?”

Theo almost stumbled as he extended his hand, “Yeah.  Just call me Theo.”  The two shook hands and Scott looked him up and down as the demon ordered himself mentally, “Get it together, Theo.  He is the target.  Stop acting like a pit crawler.”

Scott laughed softly and broke Theo from his thoughts, “We’ve got a few repairs to make.  So feel free to lose the vestments.  And don’t even ask about AC.  This mission sticks to tradition.”

Theo laughed as Scott stepped closer and unbuttoned the top few buttons of Theo’s cassock before the demon took a step back and argued, “I can do it.”

Scott shrugged and went back to the pew, easily grabbing it while Theo removed his top. 

That was the last Scott touched him that day.  They worked.  Fixing pews, windows and tables.  The entire time the priest spoke of the community, the two acolytes, Liam and Mason, and the woman making sure the doors stayed open financially, Madam Lydia.  He hated how mundane all of this was.  He watched the interactions and Scott’s eyes never shifted from his work.  When the day was finished, and he rested on his tiny bed, in an almost empty stone room, the man proved he wasn’t tempted by the mundane.

Theo grumbled as he knew this job would be harder.  Within a few days, the demon made short work of Father Gerard.  It was too easy to watch the ridiculous bald man crash down a well.  He laughed to himself in his room that night, making the sounds similar to tears.  Scott visited him that night.

Father McCall stepped into his room as Theo faked the tears, or just let the humorous ones appear different.  Scott asked, “Are you alright Theo?”

The demon motioned to the empty space on his bed and Scott took a seat.  He replied, “I’ll be alright, Scott.  But doesn’t this sort of tragedy make you doubt things.  Why would something so unpredictable happen?”

Scott placed a hand on the demon’s shoulder and squeezed, “No, Theo.  If anything this further solidifies my faith.  It was Father Gerard’s time.”

Theo turned to the angelic faced priest, “But what if someone did this?  Shouldn’t we do something about it?”

Scott shook his head, “Don’t go down that path, Theo.  How can we care for a community we doubt?  Just embrace the light.”

Theo fought back the anger and sharply remarked, “Doesn’t it make you angry?”

Scott shook his head and squeezed the demon’s shoulder once more before he stood, “No.  Your anger concerns me though.  If you’d like, we can go to the chapel and pray.”

Theo shook his head softly and whispered, “I’m going to reflect here.  Thank you, Scott.”

Scott stepped towards the door and lightly smiled back, “If you need a shoulder for support, I’m here for you, Theo.”

Theo nodded, and the priest left.  As soon as he heard the steps leave the area, he muttered, “No anger!  No rage!  He’s going to be tougher than I thought.”

The following week, Theo pushed Madam Lydia towards Scott.  He’d picked up on her attraction to the priest.  But Scott’s eyes never strayed.  The pious father rebuked her advances and only consoled her for the tragedy.  When that failed, he pushed the acolyte, Liam.  Once again, Scott didn’t falter, he treated the boy’s sorrow genuinely and helped him through it.  It’s like this humble man had no weakness.

Another week passed, and Theo found himself in the confessional.  He’d listened to the people of the local village and groaned with every bit of false advice and comfort he’d given.  He knew he had to find Scott’s weakness.  He noticed that night had fallen and contemplated his next move.  The curtain for the confessor moved and he heard someone sit.  Scott began, “Forgive me father for I have sinned.”

Theo internally groaned and thought, “What sin?  You feel you covet your love for the almighty because your earthly body could love him more?”

Scott continued, “It’s been two weeks since my last confession.  Not since Father Gerard.”

Theo asked softly, “Is this about Father Gerard?”

He glanced through the screen and saw Scott shake his head before he replied, “No, father.”  He sighed before he stumbled over his words, “Father Theo.  I don’t think I can do this.”

Something in the weak tone caught the demon and Theo stated, “Don’t think of me as Father Theo, Scott.  I am acting on behalf of the Lord.”

Scott took a deep breath before he said, “You’re right.  Father, I’ve been tempted.”

Theo’s lip began to curl to a grin as he asked, “Tempted?  What temptation have you felt, Scott?”

Scott shifted uncomfortably in his seat before he answered, “I can’t do this Father.  I can’t confess to _you_.”

The word conveyed a thousand meanings as Theo began, “Fear not Scott.  Temptation is something we can approach and deal with.  All things are of the Lord and even temptation can be useful in our work.”

Scott cleared his throat, “You’re right, Father.”

Theo replied immediately with sickly sweet words, “Just call me Theo, Scott.  We can let that slide.”

Scott nodded forcefully before he said, “Fa- I mean Theo.  My eyes have wandered from the grace.  I’ve dealt with it, but I feel weak.  I wish Father Gerard were still here to help.”

The grin blossomed as he answered, “Father Gerard is with the Lord now, but I can help.  Your eyes have found something tempting.  Temptation is an interesting thing, Scott.  It can lead us to knowledge and wisdom as easily as it can tear us from our faith.  I know of temptation.  The problem with temptation is our fantasy against the reality.  We are all born in sin and experience sin.  Only through sin do we recognize our failings and our need to repent and restore our faith.”

He heard the audible swallow as his words struck and caught the scent.  Father McCall reeked of arousal.  The thick, waft of sweat, pheromones, and precum caught the demon and caused his mouth to salivate.  Theo slowly pulled back the screen and reveled in the free-flowing scent.

Scott answered, “I’m tempted.  I’m tempted.”  Scott took a deep breath and answered, “I’m tempted by desires of the flesh.  Desires for.”

Theo almost eagerly answered, “For me, Scott?”

He could hear the walls crash as Scott weakly admitted and lowered his head, “Yes, Fa- Theo.  For you.”

Theo let a little brimstone enter his tone, “Then you know what must be done, Scott.”

Scott sighed, “Yes father.  I need to- “

Theo answered softly, “Give in and understand the temptation so that you may master it for the Lord.”

Scott gasped, “What?!?”

Theo leaned forward and gazed into those rich, chocolate eyes, “Yes Scott.  Saying Hail Marys and prayers are not enough.  The Lord can give you strength, but you have to be strong too.  You have to _know_ the sin.  You have to _feel_ the sin.”

Scott shook his head again and yelled, “No!” before he rushed out of the confessional.  Theo grinned as he slowly sat up and walked towards Father McCall’s room.  He basked in the moonlight that filtered into the open-air walkway as he walked, casually removing his collar and unbuttoning his vestment top, letting it hang free from his naked chest.  He heard the thunderous heartbeat and smelled the doubt and fear but also the lust.  He’d win this bet yet.  A century sounded good.  Maybe he might even spend part of that life with the former Father McCall.  If the man’s cock was as beautiful as the rest of him, he could enjoy at least a couple of decades with him.

When he approached the door, he knocked gently before turning the knob and stepping in.  He knew Scott never locked his door.  Scott sat on the tiny bed in the earthen room, his bible held to his forehead as he slumped over, a rosary dangling between his fingers.  The sweat of the priest’s shirtless body glistened in the faint overhead light.  Theo knew he needed to tread carefully.

The demon began, “I’m sorry, Father Scott.  I’ve sinned.  I’ve been tempted by you the moment I saw you.”

Scott answered a bit too quickly, his soft voice floating the words, “I know.”

Theo narrowed his eyes slightly before he continued, “Scott.  What can we do?  I can feel it in every bone in my body.  I have this burning I’ve never felt before.  How can I resist the temptation when I don’t know the temptation.”

Scott slammed the bible on the small dresser and left the rosary with it as he stood and faced the demon.  Theo gazed into those lust-stricken eyes as Scott whispered, “The Lord is merciful, is he not?”

Theo nodded slowly, “He is.”

Scott continued, “The Lord is forgiving, is he not?”

Theo once again nodded, “He is.”

Once more Scott began, “The Lord knows love, does he not?”

Theo nodded once more, “He does.”

Scott took the couple of steps until they stood chest to chest, the heat spilling between them.  Scott weakly asked, “Theo, may I kiss you?”

Theo casually slid his cassock off, tossing it to the corner, as he gently nodded his head.  Scott leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against the demon’s, barely touching them, the priest’s eyes closed.  Theo’s stomach turned from the gentle display as he moved his hands to Scott’s hips and spun him.  Scott’s eyes widened as the demon brought his hands behind the priest’s ass and pushed him into the door, chasing Scott’s lips with hungry kisses and nips.

Scott kept his lips tightly sealed as Theo tried to nip and pull at the priest’s lower lip.  His chest rumbled as he slid even closer, pushing his hardened meat against the priest’s leg.  Scott gasped, and the demon’s tongue took the tiny moment of weakness to probe the clergyman’s mouth.  He felt the tingle of heat and slight sizzle of against his tongue as Scott pushed into the kiss, the priest running his hands into the demon’s locks and caressing his face with those sinewy, coarse hands.  Scott slotted his leg between the demon’s and rubbed against him, the tight, taut denim pushing against the simple cloth pants.

Theo’s eyes widened at the girth that forced itself against his thigh.  It felt like it ran halfway down the man’s thigh.  As the demon gasped Scott pushed him back until the back of his knee caught the bed and the priest fell on top of him.  That heavy, muscular chest rubbed against his, pushing warmth and sliding against his, slick with the day’s sweat.  Theo tried to lean his torso, but those strong hands planted themselves on his shoulders and ground his back against the unforgiving mattress.

Theo groaned into the priest’s mouth as he thought, “I am not going to be taken like some weak incubus!”  He placed his hand against the priest’s chest and tapped into his unearthly strength as he pushed the eager body up.  Scott’s grip and hungry tongue pulled Theo to sit as he stood up, still bent over to maintain their kiss.  Only when Scott was fully on his feet did he pull away. 

He looked at the demon with his eyes narrowed slightly, an expression of hurt.  Scott asked, lust heavy but concerned, “Did I do something, wrong?”

Theo stood as he shook his head, “No, Scott.  But let me do something for you.”

Theo stood and pressed his chest against the strong, chiseled from granite form as he leaned in and kissed the tender area of Scott’s neck.  The priest released a moan as the demon rubbed his tongue and sucked his way down to the man’s collarbone.  He peppered nips across the bone until he reached the tense pecs.  Theo let his tongue drift to the darkened tissue of Scott’s nipples and grazed them lightly.

Scott’s fingers threaded his hair as he nibbled and teased the right nipple.  As Theo gently bit the nipple, he felt Scott’s dick twitch as the priest grabbed his hair.  Scott pulled the demon away and the nipple followed until it slipped free.  Theo looked up at the priest and Scott looked to be lost to the beast as he snarled, his voice husky, “Fuck, Theo.  I can’t take that.”

Theo reached forward and grabbed the priest’s huge cock and rubbed up and down the length before he said, “I bet I can take this.”

Scott grinned as his hands slid to Theo’s shoulders and the demon sunk to his knees, his face poised over the bulge of the thick meat.  He brought his hands to the button and zipper and Scott moved his hand back to Theo’s hair and grabbed a hand of the demon’s thick coif.  Theo eagerly slipped the button free and slid the zipper down.  The priest’s forest of hair peaked from the opening.  Theo couldn’t control the saliva that gathered, he wasn’t wearing underwear.

The demon grabbed the sides of the jeans and yanked them down, the firm meat springing free and smacking him on the side of his nose.  Theo chuckled initially until the gasp cut off any humor, his eyes on the glorious cock in front of him.  He immediately reached for it and held the hot, semi-ridged member.  The pronounced mushroom pushing past the foreskin, bubbling out the clear nectar that invaded his senses.  It was dusky brown, lined with veins, and carried the scent of sweat, lust, and the quality that only Scott possessed.  Holding it made his hands look small as he barely closed his fingers around it and length beyond his grip and the tip teased him. 

Theo shook his head and thought, “Get it together Raekourusken.  You are the fucking defiler, not some cock slut virgin.”  The demon grinned as he playfully slapped the semi-hard member against his cheeks, leaving red marks that caused the priest to blush.  Scott’s chest rumbled as Theo opened his jaws and took the member into his wet, warm mouth.  Scott tasted as good as he looked and suddenly a couple of decades with the priest didn’t seem like enough time.  He opened his throat and swallowed as much as he could, opening his eyes to see that he would have to try harder to take it all.

The demon bobbed and sucked on Scott’s cock and swallowed the flow of sweet and spicy burn that seemed to fill his mouth.  When he got a good rhythm, Scott tightened his grip and thrusted while Theo was bobbing down, shoving his dick down the demon’s throat.  Scott growled, “You want it, Theo, take it!”

Theo felt his throat spasm around the thick member and the tears came to his eyes as Scott started a brutal rhythm of thrusting his cock until the demon’s nose rested against his mound.  Theo fought against coughing but as the demon tried to gather his breath, Scott pushed harder and faster.  He felt his mortal body swim as he tried to catch his breath, but the priest continued.  He grabbed his throat and felt the expansion on the down thrust.  Scott moaned loudly, “Fuck.  Keep doing that!”  He lustfully whispered, “Jerk me off while I’m down your throat.”

The demon tried to collect his thoughts and Scott bucked, violently shoving the demon on to his cock as he coated his throat.  It burned going down but felt so good.  Theo slowly pulled off the twitching meat, his face lined with tears, and caught the last taste of the priest’s gift.  It was rich, salty sweet and sticky, a line connecting to the tip of the still throbbing member as he looked up to Scott. 

The priest still had his head thrown back, eyes closed, reveling in the orgasm.  Scott took a deep breath and looked down, the fierce determination gone and the caring chocolates on him.  The priest cupped the demon’s face and slowly pulled him to stand, wiping away the froth of saliva and cum, as he whispered, “I’m so sorry, Theo.  I don’t know what came over me.”

The defiler grinned and coughed out the words, his throat burning, “I liked it.  What came over you.  And out of you.”

That innocence disappeared, and Scott’s devious grin appeared as he said, “I haven’t taken care of you.”  The priest wrapped his strong hand around the demon’s cock and yanked it almost painfully.

Theo gasped before Scott grabbed him and threw him towards the bed.  He barely caught himself before he felt those strong hands pull down his flimsy cloth pants and push his torso into the bed.  He was exposed, the heat of the mission seemed to disappear as a cool air blew over him, sending goosebumps.  He was becoming that bitch incubus and loving every moment.

He felt the warmth of Scott’s breath against his quivering hole before the first stripe of his tongue lapped over his cleft.  He mewed as he relented to the bliss.  Scott leaned in while he forcefully grabbed and parted the demon’s cheeks.  The priest spit on the tender tissue before he began to lick and suck on it.  The demon reached back and pushed Scott’s face closer, holding his lips against the sensitive ring.  He struggled to catch his breath against the laps and felt his cock twitch and leak, tiny drips hitting the stone floor. 

He bit his lip to hold back the moan as his grip weakened.  Scott stopped long enough to demand, “Don’t hold back Theo.  You wanted to know temptation.”

As soon as he finished, that wet, muscular tongue pushed past his ring and he released a long moan.  He tried to pull his hand back, but Scott grabbed it and twisted the demon’s arm as he flicked his tongue against and into the puffy ring.

The twist heightened the sensation as the priest pulled his body into that tongue, that glorious, curious tongue.  The flicks became rough movements, opening his inside ring as his body betrayed him and arched into the pleasure.  He gasped as his mind swam, “Fuck.  Scott.  Fuck.”  His mind began to flash as his cock tensed and bounced, slinging precum onto the edge of the bed.  The priest released the other cheek and gripped the demon’s cock and slowly but tightly pulled down the shaft as he tongue fucked him.

The pressure grew, and he felt the coil in his gut.  The priest sped up his grip, slick from the pool of precum and torqued harder, the pressure to his tip becoming almost unbearable.  His legs began to shake as Scott sped up and leaned back to whisper, “Cum for me, Theo.”

The heat and pressure were too much and as soon as those words floated, he sprayed all over the edge of the bed.  He sucked in air trying to make sense of how a priest would know how to do this.  He couldn’t think long before Scott released his cum soaked hand and pushed a finger into the demon’s hole. 

Theo struggled against it, he knew the sensations of the mortal form and he was too keyed, too sensitive.  The demon whined but Scott continued with a husky gruff, “You wanted to know temptation.”

The demon struggled as one finger became two and Scott torqued back on his arm more, causing the demon to present his ass.  His spent cock began to leak anew as Scott scissored the two fingers and made brushes against the demon’s throbbing mortal prostate.

It wasn’t long before his whines became moans and he backed against the priest’s eager pursuits.  Scott released his wrist and the pain in his shoulder eased as he lifted his torso and bucked back harder, a feeling of intense emptiness filling him. 

As Scott added another finger, Theo pushed back and began to beg, his cock uncomfortably tense, the sound of the priest stroking himself slowly as he plunder his pleading hole, “More Scott.”

The priest laughed deeply as he held his fingers firm, the demon fucking himself on them, “Tell me what you want Theo.”

The demon pushed back harder, feeling the thick, foreign fingers, the bumps of his digits as he slammed back to the knuckles.  “Fuck me Scott!”

Scott’s deep, gritty voice replied, “Maybe I just want to make you moan on my fingers.”

Theo gritted his teeth.  He was the defiler.  He shouldn’t be the one begging.  Scott should be begging.  Those fingers struck the sweet spot and shattered his thoughts as he whined, “Fuck Scott.  Fuck me!”

The priest growled almost inhumanly as he unceremoniously pulled the fingers free and rolled the demon onto his back, barely on the bed, ass hanging over.  He slipped the demon’s knees over his shoulders and under Theo’s arms and picked him up.  The priest stood, and Theo felt the angled tip between his open cheeks, poised to slide in.

Scott pulled Theo close to his chest, face to face.  Those chocolate browns filled with anger.  Had Scott figured out his plan?  It wouldn’t matter anyway.  The priest had already fallen to temptation.  Theo wrapped his arms around Scott’s upper back as the priest walked him to the door.  He had nothing to grab but his own arms as Scott slammed his back against the wall and thrust deep into him.  Pain seared through him as he clawed into his own arms and barely caught the movement of Scott turning the door knob.

The priest carried him into the open-air hallway, the shifts of his strong legs and the bounce of carrying him causing the thick member to fuck in and out of his pained hole.  He tried to hold tighter but Scott only bounce him more as he carried him towards the chapel.  He could feel the throb deep within him and once the pain settled, he slid up the priest’s torso before dropping his weight into those strong hands that cradle his ass.

Scott lowly growled, “You want me to fuck you out here?  For everyone to see and hear?”

Theo begged as he bounced, “Yes.  Scott.  Fuck me here.  Own me.”

Scott’s chest rumbled as he turned and pushed Theo’s back into a pillar and slammed deep into him.  The demon began to whine but the priest leaned forward and savagely drank the sounds as he shoved that tongue past the pouty lips.

The sound of the slap of ass to hips filled the courtyard as Scott pounded into Theo mercilessly.  The demon could feel the shift of his guts as his body tried to find a way to take the torment.  His legs shook as his cock kept slapping against the ripped stomach, spreading his want.  He was nearing his second orgasm, his insides gripping the slide of the unforgiven hardness that threaten to split him in two.

Scott abruptly broke their kiss and shifted the angle as he harshly demanded, “Don’t dare cum, Theo.  I’m not done.  And don’t make a sound.”

Theo tensed from the anger and tried to will himself to redirect the heat that pooled in his gut as Scott pinned him against the column, pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into him.  The priest’s hands shifted to his hips as he guided the brutal pace.  Theo bit into his lip and tasted the metallic crimson as he fought back the quivers and tension within.  He glanced down to the long rod plundering him and saw his stomach shift and distend with every thrust.

Tears began to flow as even the pain from his fangs cutting into his lips turned to pleasure.  Fangs?  He felt his demon form begin to overwhelm the human skin he wore.  He tensed his jaw which triggered his muscles to tense and he felt every inch excite pleasure and the pressure in his gut exponentialized.  He couldn’t stop his mouth from gasping, his demon fangs present as he moaned. 

The moan was short lived as Scott’s right hand flew from his hip and wrapped tightly around his throat.  The priest snarled as he continued to slam into the demon, “If you won’t keep quiet, I’ll make sure you can’t make a sound.”

The strong grip cut strangled the sounds that left him, and he gasped as he saw stars and felt the vibrations more intensely as Scott thrust into him, desperately searching for his release.

His mouth contorted from silent screams and his mind clouded as he could control the tension anymore.  The floodgate lifted, and he struggled a gasp as he shot over his head and into the dust of the courtyard.  Scott continued to slam harder as the waves of the orgasm crashed and had him shuttering against the movements.

Scott leaned in close, teeth clenched as he shallowly thrusted, “We aren’t done.”  He squeezed the demon’s throat once more before he shifted his hands and pulled the near limb body from the column and held him against his chest.  The priest carried him to the chapel and almost kicked the side door open as he walked the demon towards the front center pew.  He slammed Theo’s shoulders into the thick wooden bench and heard the crack and splitter of the wood. 

The demon writhed and whined as Scott slipped his knees from his shoulders and held his legs open as he pile drove into the fluttering hole.  Theo gasped, “Scott.  Please.  Stop.  Please.”

The sweat that covered the priest’s face and body cast him in an unearthly glow as he growled, teeth clenched, lips wet from saliva, “I’ll stop when you submit!”

Theo flailed his arms, his body too sensitive, unable to form a thought as the nerve endings spiked between intense pain and pleasure.  “I submit, Scott!”

As Scott abruptly pulled out, he took a step away from the pew and dropped Theo’s legs.  The hit the stone floor hard as the demon shook, another aftershock hitting his body.  Scott paced around the end of the pew, his rock solid cock swaying as he stroked it lightly, his fierce, determined gaze on the broken demon.  He demanded, “Present yourself!”

Suddenly the unending feeling of emptiness returned.  He craved to be filled.  He needed it.  A century with this man wouldn’t be enough.  He’d trade anything, make any deal to have this continue.  He struggled on shaky hands and knees and pulled himself up on the wide pew, near the edge close to Scott and arched his back as he laid on his shoulder and spread his cheeks, revealing his fluttering destroyed hole.

Scott closed the distance and slid full hilt into the demon.  The sensation was back as those strong hands found his hips and grabbed them.  He pounded the hole and Theo began to see stars as drops of sweat fell from Scott’s face, dripping on to the small of his back.  As the priest’s abs rippled and his thighs tensed from brutally fucking the dripping, loose hole, Theo felt another craving.  The heat.  The burn.  When he swallowed Scott’s load, his throat burned in the best way.  He wanted to feel that inside.  He _needed_ it.

Theo released his cheeks and thrust back, bringing his arms under him and pushing his torso up.  Scott’s grip tightened as he arched his back and met the slaps.  The echo within the chapel momentarily distracted him from the pressure in his stomach, from the heat and the movement of that glorious cock.  Theo pleaded between gasps, “I want you Scott.  I want all of you.”

Scott snapped his hips and fucked him with short strokes, pounding his cheeks against those powerful hips and thighs, “Show me.”

Theo didn’t know when the change happened.  He closed his eyes and felt his rims tense around the powerful member, lost to the pleasure, when he noticed the scratching sound.  He looked to his hands and saw they were his long claws, cutting into the pew.  His crimson nails snapped as Scott reached forward and grabbed his unfurled wings.  Scott’s grip shifted the angle and the pleasure shot through the demon as his body tried to grab and hold the priest’s cock within. 

Scott leaned back, pulling on the wings as he said, “Do you want it?”

Theo screamed back as he bucked back harder, his skin cresting with waves of goosebumps, “Yes.  Fuck Scott, give it to me!”

The fiery pain lit up his back and was followed by the sickening slurp of wet flesh and the dull thud of something hitting the floor.  His body shifted that pain into pleasure as his cock struggled to cough out anything, his muscles convulsing and tightening.  Scott stuttered in his thrusts and grunted against Theo’s rings as they tried to expel the heavy member.  He gasped as the priest once again leaned forward, the waves of sensitivity rolling but the desire to be filled greater.  He choked back the sensation muttering a series of pathetic whines, “fuck.  Fuck.  I can’t.  fuck.” 

Scott grabbed the slick, sweat filled coif causing him to arch his back more pronounced as another wave crashed and his beaten body pleaded for mercy.  The slick drip of fluid from his back splatting on the floor pulled his attention as the priest wrapped his hands around the curled back horns.  The pressure on his head grew as Scott pulled back and his neck muscles spasmed to the bend, causing him to gasp for air.

He felt the heat gather, and Scott’s cock hardened more, the obscene meat growing, pushing past his resolve as he yelled, “Do it!  I just want to be filled!”  Scott pulled the horns as his cock twitched and flared deep within the demon.  They ripped free, concentrating pain as the blood flowed down his face, his nails cracking and splintering against the pew.  Scott cried out, slinging the objects away as he buried himself deep within the demon.  The strength of force from the torrential spray caused him to clench around the solid rod as it filled him, coated his insides with a burning that bubbled his insides harshly and pushed further into his body triggering the change to pleasure as he tensed.  The tension grew unbearable as liquid poured and burned into his stomach and he shot an obscene, thick load covering the pew area under his body.

He lost his equilibrium and collapsed from the pew, the complete fullness leaving him.

 

Theo groaned as the sunlight from the window landed on his face.  He weakly lifted his arm and rubbed his eyes; his entire body was on fire and he felt like his guts had been rearranged.  He chuckled to himself as he reflected on the last night.  He didn’t notice the other presence until his fluffy bangs were pushed from his forehead and a gentle kiss placed just above the center of his forehead.

Scott’s sleepy voice said, “Morning sleepyhead.”

Theo yawned as he pulled his arm away and sat up from Scott’s bed.  He looked around confused for a moment before he looked up to see the warm smile and beautiful chocolate eyes.  He’d spend the next century with the man he corrupted.

Guilt hit him.  An emotion that he hadn’t felt since before he fell.  He began, “I’m sorry Scott.  I’m not who you think I am.  I am- “

Scott cut him off, “Raekourusken right?”

The sleep and post sex haze fled as he tightened his gaze, “What?  You knew?  So why did you let me corrupt you?”

Scott innocently smiled, “You didn’t.”

Theo snarled and unfurled his wings as he began, “I am the top defiler, Raekourusken!  I know when- “The words died in his mouth as he felt the gentle wisp of a feather against his back.  He muttered, “What the hell?”  as he looked over his shoulders and saw the snow white feathered wings. 

He shot a look back to Scott and saw the priest standing with a knowing grin, his hand wrapped around his long, limp cock.  Theo blinked a few times, “Fuck.  Scott and the Holy Stick.  I don't understand.”

Scott stepped over to his bed and sat next to Theo, letting the former demon’s wing wrap around him, “I knew Mieczysław would find a good one.”

Theo wanted to be angry but barely mustered annoyed when he said, “Mieczysław, my servant?”

Scott’s door flew open and Stiles, wearing the same thick rimmed glasses and the simple brown robe of an acolyte stepped in.  He wagged his brows at the two men, “Oh, Raekourusken, I forgot to mention.  Father Scott actually exorcises demons.  Using his cock.  I probably should’ve told you that.”  He smacked his head and laughed, “I guess I’ll have to remember than next time Scott asks for the cockiest, most arrogant, powerful, and destructive defiler.”

Theo glared at Scott as the priest commented, “Stiles, there won’t be another time.”

Stiles mouth dropped, “What do you mean?”

Scott threw an arm over Theo’s shoulders and squeezed him, “Look.  He didn’t die.  He chose to leave the darkness.  I finally succeeded without killing the demon.”

Theo shook his head and pointed at Stiles, “Wait, you’re an imp!  You’re a demon.”

Stiles shook his head playfully, “Nope.  Had you duped for quite a while.  It was worth it though.”

Theo looked back to Scott, “So you tempted me to exorcise me?”  The former demon stood and moved towards the door.  He grabbed the handle before Scott called out, “Theo?”

Theo turned to face Scott, he knew he looked pitiful.  He not only failed as a defiler but now he was something else to go work for someone else.  He asked, “What is it, Scott?”

Scott chewed his lip before he nervously asked, “Since you won the bet, you get a century free.  I was wondering if you’d spend it here.  With me?”

Theo smiled as he reflected and said, “Just as long as we can play exorcism again.”


End file.
